neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Job (G.I. Joe)
Snow Job is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's original arctic trooper and debuted in 1983. Profile His real name is Harlan W. Moore, and his rank is that of staff sergeant E-6. Snow Job was born in West Rutland, Vermont. Snow Job was a major Olympic Biathlon contender, who enlisted for the special training and support privileges that the Army gives to Olympic champions. It's been suggested that he got his nickname more from being a con artist, than from his primary military specialty on the arctic ski patrol. His secondary specialty is rifle instructor, and he is a qualified expert with all NATO long range sniper rifles, and the XMLR-3A laser rifle. Unlike some of the other environment specialists on the G.I. Joe Team, Snow Job doesn't thrive on the cold, but he accepts that the chilly environments are the best place to showcase his incredible skills. He can ski down a steep slope, while picking off a target at 1,000 yards, and is considered one of the best marksmen on the team. While this allows his teammates to trust him with their lives in the thick of combat, no one wants to be on the receiving end of one of Snow Job's scams. Being conned by Snow Job has almost become a hazing ritual for new recruits. His scams are never outrageous, and he sees them as a way to keep his teammates perceptive and aware. Toys Snow Job was first released as an action figure in 1983. Comics Marvel Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #11 (May 1983). He helps the Joes secure weapons grade Plutonium that Cobra was trying to steal. He also tries a to run a minor scam against Rock'N'Roll via getting cash to set him up with Gung-Ho's sister, a model (who was really nine). After Doc explains the trick, the officer himself says 'This is why they call me 'Snow-Job'".G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #11 (May 1983) Snow-Job spies on the 'Bern Insititue Of Reconstructive Surgery' and confirms Cobra operatives there.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #23 (1984) Snow-Job and Ripcord are injured when Cobra Hydrofoils destroy part of the G.I. Joe's mobile sea base.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #40 (October 1985) Doc treats them. Due to limited manpower at the moment, the two injured men as assigned as gunners on the 'W.H.A.L.E.' vehicle when the team assaults the newly formed Cobra Island. Legal maneuvering forces the Joe team to call off the attack.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #41 (November 1985) Snow-Job is featured in issue #20 of the series G.I. Joe Secret Missions. Along with Frostbite, Avalanche, and Wild Bill and Slip Stream for air support, Snow Job is part of a multi-national force investigating bizarre activity in the Arctic Circle near the Bering Strait. Snow-Job personally destroys several manned Cobra vehicles.G.I. Joe Special Missions #20 Cartoon Sunbow He first appeared in the G.I. Joe animated series in the mini-series "A Real American Hero". Snow Job was voiced by Rob Paulsen. He was featured in one of the series' famous "And Knowing Is Half the Battle" Public Service Announcements, warning kids of the dangers of venturing out onto "frozen" ponds or lakes which may not be entirely frozen. He advises them to rescue a fellow kid by using something that may reach him. G.I. Joe: The Movie Snow Job also appeared briefly in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. Renegades Snow Job appears in the G.I. Joe: Renegades episode "White Out." Harlan Moore is an old war pal of Tunnel Rat who lives in Canada. He allows G.I. Joe to stay with him for the night. Snow Job was still disappointed on the day when an avalanche buries Frostbite during an unsanctioned skiing trip. Snow Job ends up assisting the Joes in their fight against Storm Shadow and the Shadow Vipers. Snow Job blows up his own house in order to let the Joes escape. Snow Job survives and escapes with the Joes. Snow Job leaves for another location with Timber. Video games Snow Job is one of the featured characters in the 1985 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero computer game. He appears as a non-playable supporting character in the 2009 video game G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. Other media * A parody of Snow Job appears in the Robot Chicken episode "Day at the Circus" voiced by Seth Green. When Flint, Gung-Ho, and Roadblock go to fight in the jungle, Snow Job was left behind since his outfit would make him a shootable target. He then gets a call from Swiss President Samuel Smith that the Swiss Alps are overrun with Yetis and Snow Job goes there only to turn out to be a prank by the other G.I. Joe members and Samuel Smith. Flint, Gung-Ho, and Roadblock later apologize to him for that prank and he ends up with a mission to shovel snow outside their base. In the episode "More Blood, More Chocolate," Snow Job commented that he was okay with the cold during the hockey tournament in the North Pole in the "Inside the Battlefield" segment that revolved around G.I. Joe's fight for the Weather Dominator. * A parody of G.I. Joe public service announcements made by Fensler Films was made featuring Snow Job screaming in a Cockney English accent. References External links * * Snow Job at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Fictional characters from Vermont Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters